


Black Hands

by tj_goodman



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Black Hand, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tj_goodman/pseuds/tj_goodman
Summary: Cyrus and TJ have not-so-secretly liked each other for a year or so. But the only thing keeping them apart is their right black hand. Society has banned all people of the same gender to touch earth other with their right hand. But Cyrus and TJ might breaks that barrier.





	Black Hands

Cyrus laid on his bed, out of breath after running (Ok let’s be real, more like slowly jogging) home from Buffy’s house. They were working on homework when Cyrus realized that he was going to be late for curfew and quickly gathered his things, gave Buffy a quick hug and headed home.

After a few minutes Cyrus heard a ring from his phone. He knew who it was, as the boy called him everyday at 8:00. The boy was TJ Kippen.

Cyrus quickly grabbed his phone, picking it up with his right hand and glancing at the black.

“Teej! Hey.” Cyrus said happily, with a warm smile on his face. He loved his conversations with TJ. “Hey Underdog! Any girls today?” The basketball player asked, his voice sounding a bit strangled. 

This was a question TJ always asked him and Cyrus always asked him too. It was an important question for many reasons. One being that if he touched a girl that was supposedly his soulmate his hand would turn many colors instead of the black that colored it. He would have to marry that girl.

The second reason was fatal. The two boys knew they felt something for each other and they had even talked about it. But it was forbidden for two people of the same gender to touch each other with their right hand. So they would never know if they were meant for each other or not.

“Nope. No colors... you?” 

“No! And there won’t ever be. This isn’t fair Cyrus.” The basketball ball player complained, his voice wavering.

“It’s going to be okay. One day the government will understand and... and we will wait until then.” Cyrus answered, his voice full of love. He meant it to. Everyday there were people protesting against being forced to either be straight or never have a soulmate at all. It was quite stressful to watch the news every night. They would show videos of the protests and his mother would just scoff and just say, “Those people are dumb.” 

That hurt Cyrus.

The only other person that knew about the attraction these two felt for each other was Buffy. She had figured it out herself. She promised to keep it a secret from everyone. Especially Andi. Bex, her mother, worked for the government in the department of “Black Hands”

The boys continued talking about school work and other drama. Anything they wanted until 9:00. The boys decided that they would have to hang up the phone then or they would talk all night. 

“Well, it’s 9 Cy.” TJ softly said, sadness deepening his tone. “Yeah, it is isn’t it. Well, bye.” Cyrus answered. Then they both hung up.

“I love you.” Cyrus quietly said as he set his phone down. He knew he would never be able to say it to TJ on the phone, let alone in person.

~

TJ woke up and sprung out of bed. It was Monday and the first day of mid-terms. The boy dreaded this day, but he knew he would get to to see Cyrus. They walked to to school together pretty much everyday.

TJ strolled to his closet, picked out Cyrus’ favorite light blue Jefferson Middle School hoddie and some joggers and threw them on over his t-shirt. He then headed downstairs and looked around.

“Mom?” TJ called out. His mom had been working some night shifts since the family’s money was getting a bit tight.

After he heard no answer he just grabbed his backpack and headed out the door. The winter wind hit him like a wall and TJ shivered. He then looked around and was a bit surprised. A certain brown haired boy wasn’t waiting for him. TJ just decided to go ahead and start walking and see it he would find Cyrus. 

About 3 minutes into the walk he heard shouting. It sounded like a familiar voice. After listening more he realized who it was. Tyrone, who was on his basketball team.

As TJ turned the corner, he saw what was causing the trouble. It was terrible. 

He say Cyrus on the ground being kicked and shoved by Tyrone. TJ could feel the heat rising in his chest.

“Cyrus! What the heck is going on here?” TJ called out, fear causing his firm voice to tremble.

“Teej! Can you believe it? This nerd is a gay! Isn’t that funny.” Tyrone answered before Cyrus could. TJ started getting his fists up, ready to fight him until he heard Cyrus.

“TJ stop! He’s not worth it. You can’t touch him anyway...” Cyrus pleaded, looking at TJ with longingly adorable eyes. And then he spotted the shorter boys bloody nose. Nobody should ever hurt Cyrus. 

As if in slow motion TJ squatted down to be with Cyrus on the ground. And TJ cupped Cyrus’ face.

With both hands.

Just then, colors exploded. It was beautiful, almost like a sunrise.

“Woah...,” Cyrus muttered. TJ looked around to see who was watching. He say Tyrone running down the road. 

“Teej, look at me!,” Cyrus called out. TJ snapped his head back to Cyrus and tears started welling both of their eyes. “We are meant to be TJ.” 

Then slowly, Cyrus brought up his right hand to the back of TJ’s head. It bursted into so many beautiful colors. Cyrus propped himself up on his elbows, bloody nose and all. TJ knew what was going to happen.

Cyrus leaned in. Closed the distance. It ended as quick as it started, mostly because they were scared of getting caught. And they would. The government kept a track of when someone’s black hand changed.

“Cyrus, I love you. I love you so much.”

Cyrus giggled and stood up. TJ followed. Then Cyrus hugged TJ and nuzzled his head into the taller boys chest. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! this is my first fic ever written on a03 so... yay! My tumblr is @tj-goodman


End file.
